Fighting Blindly chp1
by Soulreaper08
Summary: tell me what you think... plz oh and this is kinda lik fma for those of you have watched it!
1. Fighting Blindly chp1

**This story has no name yet****. So its called 'no name yet'. lol. this is also only my first story, so please don't judge ****me. This is my original**** idea. ENJOY! XD **

Tammy sat on the edge of a fountain cross-legged reading a book intently. She was on the last page and about to finish. _Yes_.She thought. _I might actually be able to finish-_ her thought was cut off when a boy darted from behind a tree.

"TAMMY!" he shouted. He was running at top speed and huffing and puffing. His cheeks were bright red from the winter air. "TAMMY!" he repeated.

She closed her book, which she had never gotten to finish, and shoved it into her tote bag. She took a deep breath and saw her breath accumulate in front of her nose.

"What is it now Martin?" she tightened her coat around her waist to keep her boy heat locked in. the chubby boy was still making his way towards the impatient Tammy. She cupped her hands over her mouth and blew into them to bring her frigid hands back to life.

"I-I was_" he was choking on air and doubled over with his hands on his knees. He threw his bag to the ground and fumbled with the zipper. He shoved his pudgy hand into a pocket and pulled out his inhaler. He took a puff and popped it back in

During this time, Tammy watched three burly boys crash ungracefully behind him. She just couldn't wrap her mind around how Marvin managed to stay this chubby when he ran from something like this every day. Classic case of irony, she guessed.

He yelped and ran behind her as if she were a human shield. He placed his left hand on her shoulder and used his other to point at the boys running towards them.

Tammy shifted her bag to a more comfortable position.

"You!" the tallest one shouted."You have my money?" Tammy groaned. Typical stereotype. Jock steals money from weak kid.

"Actually, this is my money for lunch. I need it otherwise I can't eat. Marvin mumbled.

"We made a deal. You give me the money and I leave you alone for the rest of the day. Well you avoided us this morning, so I need it now." He came uncomfortably close to Tammy. An idea popped into her head.

She heard Marvin mumble something. And the jock came closer…

"RAPE!" Tammy yelled. The boy stumbled back in surprise. She snickered under her breath.

Tammy grabbed Marvin's hand and ran to hail a taxi. She heard chaos behind her as all the kids in the schoolyard ran in all directions.

"Why did you-" Marvin was jerked inside the taxi and they drove away from the scene.

**please leave your comets! I want to know what you thought! :D**


	2. Fighting Blindly chp2

Fighting Blindly 2

Tammy stood in the shower looking down at her bright red toes. During the winter times, showers like these were amazing.

She turned the water off. A few droplets of water fell on her forehead.

Pulling her hair up in a towel seemed so routine. Take a shower, get out, and put it in a towel. Tammy took a moment to secure her towel and looked at her reflection staring her directly in the face.

Milky skin, almost flawless, chocolate brown hair pulled in a tight wrap, and her dazzling blue eyes.

Before her parents died, they had always sat on either side of her and run their fingers through her wavy hair. She didn't know why they had always taken an interest in her hair. Tammy had always thought that her hair was boring.

She quickly stopped herself from thinking any more about her parents. It was simply too hard for her to go deep into these recollections, they would just cause the images of her parents lying dead before her in separate coffins.

A single tear escaped her eye, which she quickly brushed away.

Tammy sauntered into her room and pulled some worn sweats and a light blue t-shirt.

She yanked the towel off her head a tossed it to the side if her bead to be picked up later. After she shook her hair out, Tammy ran and comb through it and pulled it into a damp bun.

"Huh." she let a little sigh escape and went to plop down on her bed.

She looked around the room that used to be the apartment she and her parents shared.

Life was sure different. She thought to herself.

She let herself doze off for a minute but was jolted awake by a slight knock on the door.

Slightly annoyed at the uninvited guest, Tammy jogged lazily over to the front door. She was surprised when she opened it to find a boy, maybe a little older than she lunge for her.

"Hey-" she was cut off by a rag pressed to her nose and mouth. Her eyes drooped and she couldn't help but pass out into his arms.


	3. Fighting Blindly chp3

Fighting Blindly chp.3

Tammy was finally brought back into the world by murmuring about two yards away from where she lay on cold tile.

She stretched her arm out for it to hit a shoe.

A shoe! She thought. She rolled slowly to her back. Slitting her eyes to were she could just barely see her targets. Four boys who were probably only a bit taller than her and another boy who was at least a little smaller than her.

Perfect. She thought. All I have to do is catch them off guard. Nice, they had their backs turned to her that would be easy.

She silently did a kip-up to her feet. Landing as softly a a cat jumping from a wall. Then she crept behind the tallest boy.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins. There was no turning back now.

Abruptly, she leaped into the air and through a spinning snap kick to his head.

Apparently the boy next to him saw what she was doing and threw a block to her kick.

The block was so sudden and powerful, that it sent pain coursing through her right leg as she fell back to the ground. She landed right on her butt and jumped back to her feet, only to crumple to the cold, lifeless floor again. Her ankle had taken the entire blow from the block and she assumed it was only a sprain.

"You ok there sweetie?" a gentle, yet somehow mocking voice cane from the boy who had thrown the block. He was now rubbing his left arm. Tammy studied him carefully. He now had a big red welt were her foot had made contact. Then looking at his face, she could tell it was the boy who had put the rag to her face.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked in his eyes.

"Well that's not how the guest is supposed to act."


	4. Fighting Blindly chp4

Fighting Blindlychp.4

"Well, then I guess we're both at fault here." Tammy smirked, trying not to show the pain in her ankle."It's not exactly normal for a person to kidnap someone and call them their guest now is it?"

The boy thought about this for a moment then brushed the thought away as if it was an annoying little bug.

"If I had told you the reason you wouldn't have come." he said.

The other guys turned around to face her as if nothing had happened. Then walked to their own spots.

"Well," Tammy wiggled her ankle to make sure it wasn't broken. She didn't think it would be; it takes a lot more to break an ankle than that. At least, she thought so. Tammy had been lucky enough that she hadn't ever had a broken ankle."You have me here. So what's your reason." the boy looked like he was trying not to laugh at her.

"All in good time sweetheart. First of all, you should know who we are." he gestured to the four guys standing with their arms crossed spread across the room, and looming directly at her.

"Fine, whatever." she sat with her arms crossed and her legs pulled gingerly to her right side.

"Okay then. I'm Kemp." he pointed to himself and gave a little smile. She studied him some more.

He was good looking. Dark brown nicely cut hair, and gray eyes.

"I'm Dane." the tallest one to the right of Kemp gave her a little glance and walked a little further away to sit on a dusty green couch. Tammy squinted to see him in his dark corner.

Straining to see, she could just barley tell he had light brown hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, and dark brown eyes.

"Then he's Slade." Kemp pointed to the smallest one who was only a little shorter than her.

Though he was the smallest, he scared Tammy the most. With his bleach blond hair, and hazel eyes, he reminded her of a snake.

He gave a smirk and turned his attention to the cracked wall, trying not to look at her.

"Hey! You forgot me." there was no more leaning against a wall."Well, I guess you're not gonna introduce me. So I'm Bo." he was like Kemp in the way he was built. But the way he carried himself seemed different somehow. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though.

He had long jet black hair that cut off just below his ears.

"Glad we finally have a girl in this operation." he winked.

"What? What do you mean!" Tammy stammered and waited for an answer that never came.


End file.
